PARAS
by Living.Arrow87
Summary: Story of a pokemon relocation program to the Isle Region. For more info on the Isles and the Pokemon Archipelago go to: http:kinghunter.
1. Default Chapter

Administrator Rowan leaned back in his swivel chair in the conference room. All of the preparations were met. Now all he needed was for his board of Pokemon trainers to arrive. Maybe we should go back a few paces to explain the relevance of this situation.

* * *

Three months before the trainers of the Isle region were allowed to step out onto the verdant grassland of Route A, the Pokemon League authority selected a team of experts in their fields to prepare the different Isles for the first batch of trainers to be released from Red Lab.  
Among these experts, Professor Rowan (an expert in Pokemon attacks and abilities) was elected as Administrator for the preparations from the Isle of Thor to the Isle of Eris.  
Subsequently, Administrator Rowan called his part of the project the Pokemon Advanced Relocation And Selection 1 (or P.A.R.A.S. 1 for short.  
The idea of the program was to get trainers from different walks of life to give their input into the selection of Pokemon to be introduced to the different Isles so that trainers who traversed the many routes would be able to find and capture almost any pokemon there was.

The selection of trainers to help in this process was made by impartial lottery of all the trainers in the Kanto, Johto and Hoenn regions.  
As it turned out, each region had at least on representative on the board of four trainers. Those selected were reported to have landed at the Red Lab docks that morning and were making their way to Red Lab for their meeting with Administrator Rowan.

* * *

Rowan looked up at the double doors opened wide, revealing a group of five people and four pokemon with them.  
At the head of the group was one of Professor Rowan's Aides, Eugene.  
"The trainers for the P.A.R.A.S. selection committee" Eugene announced as he walked in.  
Rowan nodded to each of the four trainers who stepped into the room then gave Eugene leave to go back to his studies.  
Rown cast an eye over each trainer, bringing up their trainers histories however long or short and considered what they would bring to the board.

Stacy Fondelle sat closest to the Professor fidgeting with the corner of her knee-length dress, indicating the nervousness of the young trainer. This was understandable as she he only just begun her own pokemon journey several weeks before in New Bark Town, Johto, with her Chikorita named Bloom.  
She would most likely be the quietest in the group as she was smallest but her opinion would be highly valued as she would understand how other beginner trainers were feeling better than anyone else, considering her background.  
She continued to fidget as Bloom rocked back and forth on her shoulder.

Next to the young trainer sat Leigh O'Brien. Rowan was pleased that someone such as this was picked for the discussion board.  
After graduating from trainer school in Celadon City, the 16-year-old had accepted his first pokemon, a Squirtle called Hydride, from the Professor Oak in Pallet Town in Kanto.  
Since starting out one year ago, Leigh had acquired a large range of different pokemon and six gym badges to boot. His start was very promising and Rowan was looking forward to what the trainer would bring to the group.  
His evolved Wartortle sat on the chair next to him staring intently up at his trainer as Leiogh made himself comfortable.

Across from Leigh sat the eldest trainer in the group. At twenty one, Darryn Al'Dere was the most experienced trainer in the group.  
From the region of Hoenn, Darryn started out with a wayward Treeko which often disobeyed his trainer in the beginning. Now, the towering Sceptile stood behind his trainer's chair, mirroring the unimpressed shown on the young man's face. With a name like Striker, that pokemon was not to be messed with.  
This one might be trouble Rowan mused. Although an accomplished trainer, sporting 19 gym badges and two league medals (he got to the second round in Hoenn and third in Kanto), he was unpredictable and had a bit of an attitude problem.

Lastly, sitting at Rowan's left hand sat Honey Virae. The strikingly beautiful blonde trainer sat with her arms wrapped around her pokemon with a knowing smile on her face.  
Unlike the others, she was a Pokemon Co-ordinator and had many titles to speak of in the contest area of training.  
The pokemon in her arms was a Torchic by the name of Ruby. Despite its extensive training, the fire type had not evolved and Honey took advantage of this by entering it in every Cute contest she could find. So far, four ribbons adorned the pokemon and each of the pokeballs at this girl's waist contained other contest winners.

"Let's get this meeting underway!" Rowan announced with a clap of his hands to silence the chatting trainers and their pokemon.  
All of the trainers and their pokemon obediently turned to regard the Professor.  
"I trust you all had a comfortable journey but that's not important now." Rowan continued as he scanned the faces in front of him. "You all know why we're here as it was stated on those letters you all received all those weeks ago." He pulled out four thick books and passed them to each trainer.  
"In these manuals are data on all basic evolution pokemon recorded in our database. For the purposes of populating the Isle region, each of you will submit list of pokemon which should appear on each Isle and each Route giving your reasons why you picked those pokemon." "Uh?" Leigh interrupted, sticking his hand up in the air.  
"Yes Mr. O'Brien?" "Does this mean we have to write an essay?" "My dear boy!" Rowan laughed "of course not, this is a discussion board, you just talk about your selections." Dannyl sniggered under his breath. Leigh noticed this and scowled furiously at him.  
"Continuing on," Rowan said "you will all visit the different Routes of each Isle before a final decision is made so that the habitats can be judged for suitability of choice." This time Honey interrupted " so, like, for how long will this project be running?" "As long as it takes!" Rowan said with a wink. "However, we do not expect for you to start work on this straight away. You will be sent to a training facility where you can battle the pokemon in those manuals to judge how appropriate they are for each area.  
Any more questions?" Stacy slowly raised her hand.  
"Yes miss Fondelle?" Rowan smiled at her.  
"When do we start?" she asked, her lip quivering with fear.  
"Now" came the reply.  
"Oh, OK" the young girl replied with a sigh.

* * *

The trainers concluded the meeting and left the building. Each of them now carried a pokedex for looking up pokemon, the manual given to them by Administrator Rowan, a pack carrying the clothes that they would need to get into and out of the facility and their suitcases from home.  
A short bus ride, and the four trainers stood staring at the Pokemon Training Facility of the Isle of Thor! This would be their new home for the duration of the program and the site of all the pokemon research needed to complete their mission. 


	2. Chapter 2

The Training Facility consisted of a variety of buildings, large and small, for the different needs of the trainers who ere staying there.  
On the north side of the grounds were the trainers' dormitories and storage buildings.  
The east side was the site of the kitchens and leisure rooms which were mostly only used in the evenings.  
The western area of the quad was home to the research department and Administrator Rowan's rooms.  
The largest building, however, sat in the middle of all this. The building was known as the "Research Stadium". This was the site of all pokemon battles which were carried out in the name of research. This building was also the first destination on Leigh O'Brien's mind as the trainers disembarked the coach.  
Leaving the other three trainers behind, Leigh shouldered his belongings and ran back down the road to the Research Stadium.

As he ran off, Honey Virae picked up the hand of youngest trainer , Stacy Fondelle, and lead her of to the dormitories.  
"Like, let's check out our rooms!" Honey laughed as she pulled Stacy along.

Left on his own, Dannyl Al'Dere called out his Sceptile (Striker) and walked off into the grounds to explore his new home.  
"Why am I stuck with this bunch of idiots?" Dannyl complained to his pokemon as he entered a large garden to the south of the leisure rooms.  
"Tile" Striker agreed.  
"Its not that I'm not pleased I was picked for this" he went on "but why am I stuck with toddler, a dumb beach blonde and a two-bit trainer which probably cant even tie his shoes!" Dannyl kicked a stone on the path as he walked.  
"Aaaaaah!" he yelled "we cant even train because there aren't any pokemon on this damned island yet!" Striker walked up beside and tapped a long claw on his trainer's shoulder.  
Dannyl spun around and glared "WHAT?" he hollered.  
Striker jumped back and pointed frantically at the other male trainer entering the building to the south.  
"Ah, the Stadium…" Dannyl thought to himself for a moment before announcing "good idea Striker!" and ran off after the younger trainer.

Leigh stepped into the Research Stadium and looked about. The stadium was like any other that he had been in at any gym in Kanto. For some reason, he had expected the domed building to be as impressive as the entrance but it seemed very plain.  
He noted that along several walls there were rooms leading off the side of the battle arena. Intrigued, he walked to the first one, with Hydride next to him and swung the door wide open.  
Inside was a small lab with a small man dressed ina flowing white cloak sat at a desk furiously scribbling on a pad of paper.  
Leigh politely cough and the man spun around, surprised.  
"Oh hello!" the man greeted him. "You must be….. not Dannyl…….Leigh, Leigh O'Brien?" Leigh nodded and offered his hand "yes, pleased to meet you, and you are?" "Dennis!" came the reply as Leigh's hand was shaken "Dennis Stratclyde." Leigh smiled "would you mind showing me around? I'm new here and…" "Well of course! Where are my manners?" Dennis said and he strode past Leigh into the Stadium. "This is the research stadium!" Dennis announced proudly "it has many different modes and can withstand all sorts of attack no matter how powerful." "Modes!" Leigh asked.  
"Allow me to demonstrate!" Dennis produced a small remote from his pocket and pressed a button.  
The plain battle field suddenly split down the middle, and was drawn back underground to be replaced with and open grassland surface.  
"Wow" Leigh gasped "what other modes are there?" "In all, there are 12 different modes at the moment. They range from rock to a water field." Leigh couldn't help but be impressed. Neither could another trainer so it seemed.  
"Very impressive" Dannyl said as he entered the building.  
"Welcome! You must be Dannyl Al'Dere?" Dennis called over to him.  
"Whatever," Dannyl dismissed the Aide. "When can we battle some pokemon?" Dennis frowned, "well you could start now but……" "Then I will" Dannyl snapped back.  
Leigh got annoyed with the other trainer. "Hey, a little respect wouldn't go amiss!" "Shut it small-fry!" Dannyl shouted back. He turned to Dennis. "Where are the battle pokemon?" Dennis then proceeded to explain to both trainers that all of the other rooms in the building were filled with pokeballs. Every basic evolution pokemon was present and all at different levels so that different attacks could be used for research.  
Dannyl grinned. "So do you have any level one hundreds?" Dennis drew himself up and looked very proud. "Of course!" "Then set me up with one already!" Leigh cut in "I told you to give him some respect!" "Ooooo what you gonna doooo little boy?" Leigh looked fit to burst. "Im gonna beat you in a pokemon battle!" Dennis gasped.  
"That sounded like a challenge." "It was meant to." Dennis stepped nervously from foot to foot and pressed another button on the remote. Two large battle platforms rose from the ground on each side of the field.  
"We will use level one hundred pokemon of the same type so that there is no type advantage" Dannyl announced.  
"Afraid you might loose!" Leigh retorted.  
"No, afraid Striker might cause that squirt of a Wartortle some serious damage." "What type?" "Normal should do" Leigh stalked off into a side room with Dennis to pick his pokemon.

Leigh frowned which one to choose Dennis hovered by his shoulder, suggesting different pokemon to use.  
Miltank, Clefairy, Ditto, Rattata, Zigzagoon. The names flew through Leigh's head.  
Dennis spoke up: "Some flying types are also normal" he winked "or even Girafarig is but it has Psychic attacks" Leigh nodded "Yes, but I want raw power" his hand traced a line across the row of pokeballs. "Ahah! This one!". He snatched up the ball and returned to the battle field.  
Dannyl was already waitingon top of his platform.  
As soon as Leigh was ready, the battle began.

"Wooooooooweeeeee!" Honey burst into her room and screamed in exultation as she viewed her large bedroom.  
The room was furnished with a large double bed, desk, several sets of draws and a walk-in wardrobe on one wall.  
The wide bay window sported a window seat with a variety of cushions and blankets.  
Stacy was not surprised to see that her room was exactly the same but inverted, as her room was next door to Honey's.  
Just as Stacy set her things down, Honey was there behind her, ranting on about how "cool" everything was and "like, us girls have got to stick together".  
Stacy couldn't help but think that this older girl was more than a little weird while she began to unpack. Certainly, she didn't expect for Honey to latch onto her like this at all.  
What could Honey want with a little girl like me? Stacy groaned inside her head.

ATTENTION, RESEARCH STADIUM HAS BEEN ACTIVATED. REPEAT, RESEARCH STADIUM HAS BEEN ACTIVATED

Stacy and Honey jumped from the sound. Looking around, speakers could be spotted above the entrance to each room. I wonder if there on the whole site? Stacy mused. A far-away look came to Honey's eyes.  
"Let's go see!" Honey called as she sped off down the hallway.  
Stacy sighed and stopped what she was doing. Closing the door she ran after the taller girl.

Leigh threw the pokeball.  
"Uuuhlooooon!" the Tauros emerged and stamped its foot, ready for battle.  
Dannyl chuckled and threw his own selected ball.  
"Zaaaaaaah!" a Zangoose burst from the ball, slashing at the air in front of itself.  
Damn! Leigh thought to himself he picked a plains pokemon too!. Leigh had secretly hoped that Dannyl would choose a pokemon which would not be suited to the terrain but then again, most normal types were plains pokemon.  
"Zangoose! Swords Dance!" Dannyl commanded.  
As the Zangoose leapt and slashed at the air, raising its attack power, Tauros was able to make its move.  
"Take Down!" Leigh ordered.

Honey and Stacy burst through the doors to the Stadium in time to see Dannyl yell to his selected pokemon: "Dodge it, now!"

The Tauros charged the Zangoose which deftly dodged the attack from its trainer's call.  
Damn again! Leigh cursed it's faster too  
"Another Swords Dance Zangoose!" Leigh was puzzled. Why use two in a row?  
"Try a horn attack Tauros!" This time, Tauros nicked the Zangoose with its horn as it tried to dodge. The Zangoose looked hurt but quickly regained ts footing and used yet another Swords Dance.  
Honey's smiled turned up into a wicked grin and Stacy stared in awe.  
"Tauros!" Leigh yelled "Take Down!" "Roooooouuh!" the Tauros charged again. The Zangoose didn't even bother to move this time and was hit head-on.  
"Yes!" Leigh shouted.  
"Its not over!" Dannyl shouted back at him. "Zangoose, Crush Claw!" Leigh flicked his eyes back to the Zangoose which had recovered from his Tauros' attack and leapt for the bull.  
"No! Tauros!" It was too late. The Tauros fainted on contact.  
Leigh dropped to his knees and held up the pokeball, recalling the Tauros.  
Dannyl recalled his pokemon too and descended from the platform. He walked over to Leigh and spat at his feet. "I wouldn't challenge me again if I were you." And with that, Dannyl strode from the building.

Honey and Stacy rushed over to where Leigh knelt, cradling the pokeball.  
"Don't worry 'bout it" Stacy said soothingly as she placed a hand on Leigh's shoulder "Dannyl's just a big bully." Leigh didn't even move. He had lost. Not only that but he had lost to someone who had got the better of him. He was NOT going to let that happen again.  
Rising, Leigh ignored the girls and gave the pokeball back to Dennis.  
"Thank you for the pokemon." "My pleasure" Dennis replied.  
Leigh held his head high and left the building. If he was going to beat that trainer he'd need to do more research.

"Why was he so rude?" Stacy asked Honey as Dennis returned the Stadium back to its normal field.  
"His pride was beaten is all" Honey whispered. Her eyes brightened again. "What say we go get some food in us ready for tomorrow?" "Mmmmhmmm!" Stacy agreed. Hand in hand, the unlikely pair left for the kitchens. 


	3. Chapter 3

Stacy sat on the end of her bed flipping through the pages of her Pokemon manual, trying to decide on which pokemon should be selected for the Routes of the Isle of Thor.

"Hmmmm" she thought aloud, "not Miltank, they're quite powerful so a beginner trainer wouldn't fare so well against them even if they were level five."

She flipped a few more pages. "Certainly not Onix!" she gasped, hurriedly skimming a few more pages.

"Sentret" she read. Stacy stopped to ponder over this one. In her homeland of Johto, Sentret was one of the first pokemon which she had encountered after receiving her Chikorita from Prof. Elm.

Holding up her pokeball, Stacy summoned Bloom out onto the bed next to her. "What do you think Bloom?" Stacy asked, turning the book towards the grass type for a better look.

"Chikorii!" Bloom exclaimed, nodding her approval.

"That's one down then," Stacy sighed as she wrote this decision down in her notebook.

Leigh threw the training ball against the wall again.

He sat with his back to the edge of his bed, throwing the ball against the wall opposite him repeatedly, catching it as it bounced back to him.

"Why did I loose Hydride?" he moaned to the Wartortle sat at the desk. "I was sure to win with such a powerful pokemon as Tauros…. Not that you couldn't handle it of course." He added with a faint smile.

Wartortle appeared to ignore him as he leafed through the pokemon manual which Leigh should've been examining.

The first update was to be announced tomorrow, and each trainer would have to submit their lists of pokemon to be introduced to their designated Route after breakfast.

So far, Leigh hadn't even chosen one. Then again, his presentation would be last as he had to select for Route D. Now though, he was replaying his match with Dannyl over and over in his mind, trying to see what he had done wrong.

The young trainer's thoughts of battle strategies were torn away from him by a violent banging on his door.

"Wonder who that could be." Leigh said as he crossed the room to answer the door.

"Leigh O'Brien!" Honey Virae screamed at him as the door cracked open. "What the hll do you think you are doing at this hour?"

Leigh jumped back, startled by the girl's anger. "What time is it?" he asked she her stare hardened.

"It's, like, you know, nine thirty!"

"Uh huh," Leigh responded while holding in a laugh. "I suppose I better let you get your beauty sleep then?" he added sheepishly.

"What the fck is that supposed to mean?" she yelled in his face.

Leigh had obviously hit a nerve. "uh, nothing, its just it isn't exactly late yet and we don't have a curfew…."

Honey looked fit to burst as she span around and headed down the hall. "When I come back, I expect you to have finished!" she announced as she disappeared.

"We-urd" Leigh said to himself as he turned back into the room.

Honey stalked outside. She hadn't really wanted to snap at Leigh but this project was seriously stressing her out and she didn't want to disappoint the Proffessor.

For as long as she could remember, she was the best at everything she did and she would not let this opportunity to be discovered by Contest halls everywhere and become a personnel trainer slip by.

Her designated Route was Route C so she would be giving her presentation third in the morning. That did NOT mean that she could slack off.

Not really paying attention to where she was going, Honey found herself staring up at the Research Stadium where she had been only hours before.

"Might as well, since I'm here." she said to herself as she pushed through the doors.

"Dennis?" Honey called "hey! Dennis!"

The bumbling Aide practically fell out of the door to his office, holding a pokeball in one hand and a screwdriver in another.

"Miss Virae!" he welcomed her "what can I do for you at this hour?"

"I'd like to inspect some pokemon please!"

"Right you are!" Dennis replied, stuffing his hands into his pockets to show her to a storage room.

"What level pokemon would you like to battle?" the Aide asked.

"Battle?" Honey looked surprised "I only want to inspect them for releasing." She mumbled.

"Ah, but battling is the best proof of adequacy when it comes to this sort of thing."

Honey nodded her agreement. "Ok then, show me to the level five pokemon and ill call you when I'm ready to use the battle field."

"Right you are Miss Virae!" Dennis smiled as he lead her to a room and ushered her inside before returning to his office.

When she was alone, Honey went about selecting the pokeballs for testing. She was limited to three pokemon on Route C and she did not want to mess up.

Fumbling in her pocket, Honey pulled out her own little guide which she had bought at the Red Lab Docks. Skipping forward to the gym leader pages, she examined the leader of gym 2.

Jim Morris used strictly flying type pokemon.

Honey considered this. Since this was the first Isle, new trainers would need all the help they could get if they were to win any gym badges and she knew just how to give them that help.

Electric and rock types.

She giggled at her own cleverness. No-one would have thought of selecting pokemon to best the local gym leaders.

Collecting up some choice pokeballs, Honey sought out Dennis to prepare the battle ground.

Dannyl al Dere was not a happy bunny.

Fine, he had won his battle against that pathetic loser of a trainer but his mood had not lifted afterwards. The whole point of battling was to experience a challenge.

He quickly scribbled down the last pokemon which he would choose for release on route B and flipped his trainer manual closed.

Leaning back, Dannyl almost fell from his chair as the speakers ran out:

ATTENTION, RESEARCH STADIUM HAS BEEN ACTIVATED. REPEAT, RESEARCH STADIUM HAS BEEN ACTIVATED 

With a smirk, Dannyl rose from his chair and darted for the corridor, hoping that there were other trainers around.

Stepping out of his door, Dannyl locked eyes with Leigh who had also left is room in a hurry and both ran out of the building towards the stadium.

Stacy sat on her bed contemplating her last choice.

So far, she had crossed out several selections and had actually only decided on two of her three choices.

Sentret and Rattata were the selected pokemon so far and, not so surprisingly, were two of the first pokemon which trainers in Johto could battle when they first started.

Stacy's reasons for her choice were probably not the best reasons. Next to each, the young trainer had written: "Easy to beat. Beginner opponents in another established region."

True, she wasn't lying, but her reasons weren't really good enough…. Were they?

Deciding that it was a good enough reason, Stacy began to write down the last pokemon from the beginning regions of Johto. Pidgey.

ATTENTION, RESEARCH STADIUM HAS BEEN ACTIVATED. REPEAT, RESEARCH STADIUM HAS BEEN ACTIVATED 

Stacy almost had a heart attack. It was going to be difficult to get used to this!

As she leapt for the door to follow the pounding footsteps outside, she slipped on something hard on the floor and crashed heavily against her desk.

Rubbing a bruised knee, Stacy looked about to find the source of her clumsiness.

A small black remote lay on the ground.

Intrigued, Stacy picked it up and pressed the button marked: POWER.

A whirring sound was heard then a compartment opened in the ceiling and a large flat screen TV dropped down.

Propping her self on the bed, Stacy saw that the image shown on the TV was of the battle field in the Research Stadium. Honey was slowly rising up on a battle platform while Dennis stood on the other.

Giggling to herself, Stacy turned up the volume.

"Don't worry about any strategies Honey," Dennis was calling from the other side of the field. "These pokemon battle as though they were wild so I won't be controlling them."

"OK" Honey replied. "Let's start with the Geodude."

As the rock pokemon emerged, Honey released a pokemon from one of her borrowed pokeballs.

A Squirtle emerged on her side of the field.

For the purposes of this test, Honey had taken the three starting pokemon from red lab at level 8 and the desired route pokemon at level 5.

"Bubble attack!" Honey ordered.

The Squirtle fired a barrage of the hard spheres through the air to pelt into the Geodude for a super effective hit.

The Geodude recoiled but soon doubled back and tackled the Squirtle.

Smiling to herself, Honey made the next move and the battle continued.

…………………..

"Scratch it again Charmander!" Honey was getting desperate now. The fire type did not know any super effective moves like bubble or leech seed so was not faring so well against the Geodude. In fact, despite its level adavantage, the Charmander was losing.

"Enough!" Honey called.

The Geodude was hastily recalled by Dennis at her command and the next test specimen was prepared.

A Pikachu was the new target and the Charmander got underway immediately with an ember.

Honey grinned and continued to battle.

……………………

Leigh and Dannyl bustled through the doors into the stadium just as the Pikachu fell for the third time, this time defeated by the Bulbasaur.

The notes on the Pokemon's levels and statuses were displayed on a large electronic board pitched above the battle ground.

Seeing the level difference, Dannyl spoke up. "Isn't it kind of pointless battling pokemon when there is a clear level advantage?" he sneered at Honey as she began to descend from her platform.

"Not when performing research that means something!" Honey snapped back.

"Just because you're a useless trainer" Dannyl whispered under his breath.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Honey screamed, her face right in Dannyl's.

"He said you were a useless trainer!" Leigh smiled.

"Right, lets see if you think so after I battle you!" Honey spat as she turned back to Dennis "Amphibious battlefield please" she said in a sickly-sweet voice.


	4. Chapter 4

Both battle platforms rose up on either side of the battlefield with a trainer on each. The field consisted of a deep tank and six floating platforms. Under the water was a maze of tunnels and dead ends which added to the competition.

Each platform had a view screen on the front of the raised barrier so that trainers could switch between cameras of the underwater tunnels.

"So," Dannyl called across the field. "What rules shall we use?"

Honey thought for a moment before holding up two pokeballs in between her fingers.

"Let's make it a two on two match. We will use our own pokemon from our previous training. Agreed?"

"Whats the point in that? Is not as though yours will be as strong as mine. Why not use the test pokemon.?" Dannyl called back.

Honey grinned as she pulled a shiny black leather case out from her pocket in her jeans. Opening it revealed 24 gym badges.

"The league badges of Hoenn, Johto iand/i Kanto?"

"Why yes.." Honey smiled "I don't just raise pokemon for contests! So, are the rules agreed?"

Dannyl gulped. "Agreed." Came the reply.

"Trainer Honey Virae has challenged Dannyl Al'Dere to a pokemon match on the Research Stadium amphibious battlefield. Two pokemon a piece, no time limit. Begin!"

Honey put one pokeball back on her belt and pressed the button on the other, bringing it to full size. With her eyes closed, she kissed the ball and raised her head. Her eyes gleamed bright as she confronted Dannyl.

"Here's a pokemon which has won many contests for me!" she declared as she threw the ball. "Corrastar, go!" A shiny, twinkling Corsola emerged.

Dannyl laughed. "What kind of contest could that thing win?" Raising a pokeball, a mischievous grin swept over his face. "Just because there is water on the field, it doesn't mean that we have to use water types! I choose Striker!"

The Sceptile burst from its ball on a floating platform across from Corrastar and snarled at the little pink pokemon.

"Leaf blade attack!" Dannyl ordered while Honey shouted "Spike Cannon!"

Striker jumped through the air with arms outstretched with blades exposed to meet a barrage of glowing white shots from Corrastar's horns.

"Try again Striker!" Dannyl called.

This time, the Sceptile dodged the incoming attack and slashed across the poor Corsola with a serrated blade on its right forearm.

"Corrastar! No!" Honey shrieked as the super effective attack sent the pink pokemon hurtling into the water. "Go under water and use recover!" she ordered.

Corrastar swam down and into a tunnel. Both trainers quickly brought up the camera view on their view-screens and watched as the Corsola shone, replenishing HP.

"Dammit!" Dannyl cursed. "Use a solarbeam to destroy the underwater tunnels Striker!"

Honey gasped as the grass type took in sunlight. "Hide Corrastar!"

The pink pokemon vanished from the viewscreens as it took off down another tunnel to evade the attack.

Striker let out a shrill cry before a crackling solarbeam shot out from its mouth into the water to explode into the rocks below. Several camera transmissions were disconnected as the caverns fell in on themselves and Corrastar was buried.

"Yes!" Dannyl cried, punching the air.

Honey smiled wryly. "What exactly are you celebrating?" she asked as she flipped back a lock of hair over her head. Dannyl looked confused at this but this soon turned to shock as Honey ordered the next attack.

"Rock Slide, now!"

A stream of rocks flew from the water to smash into the Sceptile's side. "No!" Dannyl yelled. Corrastar followed this up by rocketing out of the water to fire a spike cannon into the grass type.

Striker cried out again and lashed out with leaf blade, hitting the Corsola dead-on.

Both pokemon collapsed, panting heavily. This was going to be close.

"Striker, quick attack!"

"Corrastar! Recover!"

The Sceptile hit but to no avail as the Corsola regained health once more.

"That's cheating!" Dannyl yelled. However he looked at it, Honey was about to win this bout and her Corsola could get back HP whenever she wanted.

"Finish it Corrastar!" Honey called.

A glowing aura surrounded the Corsola as it pumped home one final spike cannon into the Sceptile.

A desperate groan escaped Striker's mouth as he collapsed on his platform.

"Striker, return!" Dannyl growled. "Let's see how you handle this! Gooo,…"

"Stop this immediately!" a voice boomed around the hall.

Both trainers whirled around to see Dennis and Leigh flanking Professor Rowan. "What exactly do you think this is? A stadium used to settle any old grudge!"

He turned his eyes on Dennis. "You should know better. It's going to cost goodness knows how much to replace this battlefield's equipment! The Pokemon league doesn't have an infinite supply of money you know!"

"I..I'm so sorry sir but…"

"No buts!" the Prof. yelled. Taking the three trainers in at a glance, he spoke to all of them. "Your presentations are due at 10am tomorrow morning. I expect you all to go to your quarters and complete your presentations NOW!"

With obedient nods and hasty feet, the three trainers ran out and into the night.

"I hope that taught you a lesson back there" Honey quipped to Dannyl

"What?" he asked. "You didn't win"

"What? Of course I did!"

"The match wasn't complete, so no, you didn't"

"Why you…." Honey muttered as Dannyl ran on ahead. She would get him back for this.


End file.
